


They've Found Me!

by stranger_thanfiction



Series: Stranger Things 30 Day Challenge [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I wrote this quickly and bsed it, Steve is the mom friend, Steve-centric, fun thing robin can't drive, give the kids a break, it's not dnd with will but it'll do for now, pure fluff, steve's party of merry misfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thanfiction/pseuds/stranger_thanfiction
Summary: July was the hardest month for the kids in a long while. It made them all band together, which is great, but it can sometimes make things difficult.Like right now. In the middle of Family Video. In the middle of Steve’s slowest shift.(also known as, Steve takes the kids to go see Back to the Future because he's a good mom like that)





	They've Found Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt out of @hey-dingus 's 30 Day ST Challenge was favorite 80's reference, and wow did I try really hard to link It with Stranger Things. It's surprisingly easy, but kind of pushed me down an AU for later, so I'm going to sit on that idea for a while. I wrote something else, but that didn't really fit the prompt, so here's this short little thing about the kids going to see Back to the Future.

July was the hardest month for the kids in a long while. It made them all band together, which is great, but it can sometimes make things difficult.

Like right now. In the middle of Family Video. In the middle of Steve’s slowest shift.

“I told you, shitheads, we won’t be getting _Back to the Future_ for months. It literally just came out last month,” Steve starts, running his hands through his hair as he looks over at the intruders.

Six sets of eyes stare him down, and Henderson flips a newspaper onto the counter. 

“We don’t want to rent it, Steve. We want to go see it,” Sinclair starts, but is interrupted by Henderson.

“Yeah, we know, the movie theater was destroyed, we were there, but the one downtown is being rebuilt and won’t be ready until it’s out of theaters!” 

It’s Steve’s turn to stare blankly back at them.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Henderson points down at the newspaper, and Steve now notices it’s from the town over. 

“Muncie has a great movie theater, and Back to the Future is playing there tonight. We want you to take us,” Dustin smiles, and damn it, Steve really is soft on these kids because he’s actually considering it. 

“You’ve already seen the movie,” he counters to his young friend, who rolls his eyes in response.

“I saw five minutes from the middle of the movie before I ended up chasing you and Robin around Starcourt Mall,” Dustin reminds him.

Robin doesn’t have the decency to look ashamed from across the store as she gives Steve a big thumbs up. 

Steve rolls his eyes towards her. Okay, so maybe he wants to figure out why Alex B. Keaton wants to bang his mom, but he’s not about to make them think he actually likes them. 

“Why don’t you ask Nancy or Jonathan? They’ve both got wheels,” he questions, bending down to grab the box of movie candy to put on the display. 

The kids look at him like he’s stupid.

“We already did ask,” the Wheeler kid bites back, “but my dad wants the car tonight so we only have Jonathan, and he doesn’t have enough room to take us all.”

The kid makes a valid point, but the last thing Steve wants to do on a Thursday night is to chaperone his six ungrateful adopted children with his ex girlfriend and her boyfriend that beat the shit out of him making out three rows down. 

Sue him. 

Henderson looks like he has an idea, and calls over to Robin.

“Hey, Buckley, do you wanna drive us?” 

Steve is hit with the memory of the one time he let Robin drive and their missed collision with a tree, and makes his decision before she can answer.

“No! Nope, fine you little shits, I’ll take you to the freakin’ movie. What time is it playing?” 

He and Robin get off around five, so the pair change in the bathrooms before heading to the Byers home.

After July, neither one of them want to be stuck in their work uniforms for longer than they have to be. 

Nancy, Jonathan, and the kids are all there by the time Steve and Robin get there, and Joyce looks hesitant to let them all go. 

Steve understands, but eventually Jonathan convinces her that the kids need a fun night. 

They invite her along with them, but she declines, saying she needs to start cleaning up the house anyway for the realtors. 

(The kids still don’t know.)

Outside, they handle car assignments, and Steve ends up with Dustin, Robin, Mayfield, and Sinclair in his beemer. The first ten minutes of the ride are spent between Dustin and Robin arguing over the music, before Max finally picks one and sticks it in the cassette player.

It’s about a forty minute drive from Hawkins to Muncie, and Steve is nearly about to kill all of them when they finally reach the movie theater.

They park and all huddle up in front of the ticket taker, giving Steve the money so they can all sit together. He’s positive that’s not how this works, but he’s not about to correct them.

El’s never been to a movie theater, and she’s staring at everything with wonder as Mike calmly explains all the different parts as they enter the building. 

They split into groups by cars, the Wheelers, Byers, and El going into the theater to save seats, and Steve’s car gets the snacks. Mayfield and Sinclair decide on several buckets of popcorn for the group to share, and after an argument between the two breaks out over New Coke, Henderson decides on Pepsi for everyone. 

The five of them manage to carry everything into the theater, where upon entering the see the other half of their group seated directly in the middle. 

Surprisingly, Jonathan and Nancy insist on taking one side of the row, and Steve and Robin volunteer the other end. The kids sit between them, already munching on popcorn and excitedly talking about the movie, and Steve can’t help but feel like they should’ve done this earlier. 

Before Steve can get caught even deeper into his thoughts, the lights fade down and the previews begin. 

Okay, so _Back to the Future_ was actually good. Now watching it sober, Steve gets why he’s trying to bang his mom, but it’s still trippy as hell.

“I thought it wasn’t clear because we were higher than kites, Robin, but I’m still confused as hell,” he whispers to her as the group exits.

“I couldn’t tell you, Steve, but the young mom is hot. Seriously, hotter than Phoebe Cates,” she replies back, which causes the two to bicker about who’s the hottest.

It’s late, so they don’t stop for McDonald’s like they originally planned to, but Joyce has more snacks waiting at the house for the kids when they return.

The ride back in Steve’s car mostly consisted of Lucas and Dustin arguing over time travel and how the ending doesn’t work. Seven months ago, he would’ve kicked them out of the car, hell, they wouldn’t have even been in the car, but now the bickering is background noise for the drive home. 

Steve looks over at Robin, asleep in the passenger seat, and through his rearview at the two kids picking at each other, all the while Sinclair holding Max’s hand, and he can’t help but feel grateful for the shitheads. 


End file.
